Suicidal Love
by dark and light heart
Summary: Cloud joins the Shinra army and tries to be the best he can. With his best friend Reno's help Cloud is gonna get more that just being in SOLDIER....he'll find love.
1. Can I know your name

Suicidal Love

I do not own final fantasy or kingdom hearts.

Chapter 1: Can I know your name?

The Shinra army was the most well known thing around the world. Lots of teenage boys would leave their

homes and join the army. There was of course the people who didn't like the Shinra like the Wuti and some

other countries that sided with the Wuti. The year the Wuti attacked lot's of tennage boys and men joined the

army and for Cloud Strife this was the dream of a life time. Cloud strife had left his home at the age of fifteen

to join the Shinra army to Join the higher ranks of SOLDIER. Unfortunately he is now seventeen and still just

an infantry man. The war with Wuti is still heated and their is no sign of it changing anytime soon, Cloud wanted

to be a hero and the only way is to get into SOLDIER. Cloud was just lying in his bed waiting for his superiors to

give him some crap job.

"This is pointless, how am I gonna get into SOLDIER if the higher up's can't see how good I am."

"I think someone is high on them self." Cloud looked over to see Reno of the turks smiling at him.

"What do you want Reno?" Reno sat down on the bed.

"Is that how your gonna greet your best friend?" Cloud smiled and sat up.

"Yea, my best friend gets into the Turks and I am still in the infantry." Reno put's his hand on his freinds shoulder.

"Listen you will get there, I promise Cloud...you have alot of potential."

"Thanks Reno, what do you need any way?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you have the day off."

"You want to hang out then Reno?"

"I can't, I have to watch Rufus." Cloud layed back down.

"Cloud...I'm sorry, I wanna hang out with you but I gotta work."

"No problem I'll go train or something in the traing room." Reno got up and stated walking out of the room.

"I'll make it up to you Cloud." Cloud smiled at his friend and Reno left. Cloud got out of bed and walked his way to the traing room. Cloud set into the programing to face off against 3rd class SOLDIER data in the traing room's holographic fighting system. The soldiers appeared and Cloud ran to them pulling out his sword.

(Reno)

Reno was walking down the hall way when he bumped into Zach 1st class.

"Hey Zach." Zach eyed him suspicously.

"What do you want Reno?" Reno pouted.

"Why does everyone asuume I want something?"

"Because you always do." Reno rolled his eyes and put his hand on Zach's soldier.

"In that case I was wondering if you could go up to the training room and see my friend Cloud fight, he is really good and he want's to get into SOLDIER...please, he is great but he hasn't been able to get any of the Higher ups to see him in action and he just needs a chance." Zach was shocked to see Reno actually care about anyone.

"Why should I?" Reno pulled out a picture of Cloud from his wallet and showed him.

"I know you, he is a pretty blonde, blue eyes, great build, he has a nice package..." Zach put his hands up silencing Reno.

"I get it...he is pretty, do you even like guys Reno?"

"No but I experiement ocasionaly, so will you do it?" Zach sighed.

"Yea...I will."

"Great but one thing don't mention you know him or that I asked you to do it."

"Alright, I'll just act like I was walking by."

"Great, I'll see ya."

"yea see ya Reno." Reno left and Zach took the elevator to the 60th floor to see Cloud. Zach walked onto the floor and walked down to the training room and looked in through the window and saw a magnificant performance, Cloud was taking on ten 2nd class SOLDIER from the training program. Cloud ran towards the leader with sword in hand, Cloud reached down in his left leg puch and pulled out a dagger and threw it to the leaders right killing one of them. Cloud jumped and flipped over the leader clashing sowrds with him and pulling his hand gun out when he landed and shot two of the men. Cloud holstered the gun and blocked a attack from the leader with his sword, Cloud landed a punch on the leader and then threw his sword into soldier behind him. Cloud put his hands on the leader and pushed himself up jumping above them all. Zach was amazed at what he was seeing. Cloud charged up his attack.

"Firaga!" The flames shot from his hands killing the six. Zach knew he did that on purpose, in this program the leader would get a power boost and then if he get's beaten the leader will transform into a behmoth, HOjo the head of the science department said if if high levels of Mako were ever injected into the blood stream that the body would have a severe mutation, this program was disighned for that possible situation.

Cloud pulled his sword from the body of the soldier and charged the soldier. Cloud clashed blades with the leader and quickly ended it with him. The program quickly changed into the behmoth.

"Alright time for this to end." The behmoth charged Cloud. Cloud waited green enery charging in his hand. THe behomth ran up ready to strike.

" Thundaga!" Lighting shot from his hands repeling the great beast across the room. Cloud ran up with his sword and thrusted it into it's heart.

Zach couldn't believe his eyes. "Impossible." Zach watched cloud sheath his sword and walk out of the traing room, zach stopped him before he could get away.

"You! Stop!" Cloud turned around not knowing who it was but knew it was a first class.

"Sir." Zach smiled, he was cute.

"I saw your performance in there soldier and you were magnificent."

"Thank you sir."

"Are you in soldier at all?"

"No, I am just a cadet in the infantry squad #99."

"#99 huh...from what I know 99 is the best squad of the infantry."

"Maybe but I want to be in SOLDIER." Zach smiled.

"I may be first class but I don't have that kind of authority, Director Laazard might be able to if he saw you fight a real soldier." Zach pulled out a accsess card and gave it to cloud.

"Hold on to this, as long as you have it you can accsess the Directors floor, I want you up there at noon tomorrow, if the director likes what he see's you will be in SOLDIER." Cloud smiled and saluted Zach.

"Thank you sir." Zach smiled.

"One last thing...can I know your name cadet?" Cloud smiled.

"My name is Cloud."

"I'm Zach...see you tommorrow...Cloud." The two parted ways and Cloud went back to his place to shower. Cloud was excited that he get's the chance to prove himself finally.

This is the first chapter, what do you guys think? Please review.


	2. Prove your honor to me!

Suicidal Love

I do not own final fantasy or kingdom hearts.

Chapter 2: Prove your honor to me.

Cloud was very excited to prove himself to the higher ups. However he didn't know who would be the ones to judge him. Cloud took his mornng shower and dressed into his infantry outfit. Cloud grabbed his accsess card and put on his blood red pendent that his mother gave to him. Cloud grabbed his small katana sword and went to the elevators and went to the directors floor. Cloud walked into office and director Lazaard got up and walked over to him.

"Hello you must be the soldier Zach was taling about." Cloud shook hands with The director.

"Yes, I am Cloud."

"Well Cloud, Zach has informed me about the programs you have run in the training system and I must say that I am impressed but...we need you to take on a SOLDIER before we can take you farther in to SOLDIER." Cloud nodded.

"What soldier?"

"Well that depends on what class of SOLDIER you want to be in." Cloud thought about it.

"I want to be in first." Director Lazaard smiled.

"I thought so, you will need to fight a first class Soldier to get in."

"Will it be Zach?" Director Lazaard laughed.

"Oh definately not, he may not know you well but he wants you in so I am going to have you fight..." Lazaard looked through the First class files. "...Sephiroth." Cloud paled when he heard Sephiroth's name.

"S-Sephiroth." Director Lazaard chuckled.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Cloud nodded.

"Not at all...when is the fight going to be?"

"One hour in the traing court room." Cloud nodded.

"I will be there sir." Cloud saluted and left the office. When he got in the elevator his nervousness really hit him.

"The great Sephiroth, how will I ever beat him?" Cloud was very worried and his normaly calm blue eyes were filled with panic. Cloud got off on his floor and was greeted by Reno.

"Hey Cloud! I heard the great news." Cloud sighed.

"What that I have to fight Sephiroth in order to become first class." Reno even felt the nervousness that Cloud had with Sephirohts name mentioned.

"Whoa buddy I am sorry but you have to think about it...they want you to fight Sephiroth, your traing with the combat systems must have impressed them enough to test you greatly." Cloud didn't feel any better but he laughed.

"Yea, sure." Reno pulled out a key and unlocked Cloud's door.

"Come on let's get something to drink." Cloud walked in.

"No I'm good Reno, I'm way to nervous to drink anything."

"Cloud if you win I will give you something really good."

"Really and what is that."

"I'll fuck you really hard." Cloud burst into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny Cloud?"

"R-R-Reno...heh heh...I think of you as a brother and to top it off your not my type." Reno shrugged.

"Fine pass this up." Reno said grabbing his crotch.

"I'm good Reno besides I think I like someone else." Reno smiled.

"Could it be Sephiroth's lueitenant Zach Fair the 1st class SOLDIER."

"I don't know...I just looked into his eyes and I wanted to look into them forever, it was just for that one minute but I fell for those eyes."

"Your a romantic Cloud." Cloud blushed.

"Yea I am a sucker for that stuff."

"Come on let's head to the training court yard." Reno forced Cloud to get up.

"I have another half an hour."

"They like it when your early, I gurantee you Sephiroth,Lazard,Zach and the president are already there...not to mention the audience of Shinra personel like soldiers and workers in the building." Cloud was getting more nervous.

"Thanks Reno." Reno put his arm around Cloud.

"No problem Cloud." Cloud pushed Reno's arm off.

"You have made me really nervous."

"Sorry Cloud." Cloud smiled and the two went to the elevator and went to the training court room. Cloud walked in and saw Lazard and Sephiroth talking. Cloud looked over and saw Zach sitting at a table with three chairs beside him, one had the president, the second had the presidents son Rufus and the third by Cloud's guess was for Lazard. Cloud walked over to Lazard and Sephiroth and Reno went into the stands to wait for the fight.

"Hello Cloud...your early." Cloud saluted General Sephiroth and Lazard.

"No need for such formalities here Cloud, Well since your here you two can start...I will be over there watching you two." Lazard left and went over to the table. Sephiroth looked at Cloud not thinking much of him.

"So are you ready...Cloud?" Cloud smiled.

"Yes...Sephiroth." Sephiroth smirked.

"You seem confident, over confidence is a weakness Cloud."

"I only need the confidence to focus on the tsk before me Sephiroth." Sephiroth smiled and walked to one side of the arena and Cloud the other.

"A true response of a SOLDIER Cloud and now..." Sephiroth drew his Massamune and pointed it at Cloud. "...prove you honor to me!"

Cloud drew his own Katana a long blade of two feet in blade length alone and the handle another foot, the handle was curved and wrapped in a red and black cloth. (**I know that his sword is the buster blade but he is gonna get that later) ** Cloud charged Sephiroth and Sephiroth waited smirking at him. Cloud ran and jumped and brought down his blade on Sephiroth and Sephiroth's blade clashed with it blocking him. Cloud landed on his feet doing a back flip as Sephiroth struck at him. Sephiroth found Cloud amusing.

"Perhaps Zach must think we let puppies into Soldier these days." Cloud knew Sephiroth was trying to anger him.

"At least puppies attack on like you the king of cats." Cloud saw a flash of anger in Sephiroths eyes. Sephiroth charged Cloud and Cloud knew there was no dodging so he had to fight him head on. The two's blades clashed getting a rise out of the crowd. The two kept clashing with their blades neither one giving in. Cloud could see why he is the General of the whole army. Cloud was charging a fire spell into his hand and fired it.

"Firaga!" Clud shot the spell into the ground and it threw him into the air and he charged another spell. Sephiroth looked into the air and saw Cloud.

"Impressive Cloud." Cloud charged up the energy and fired it again.

"Thundaga!" Sephiroth blocked the blast with his sword. Cloud ran in with his sword sheathed and punched Sephiroth in the stomache.

"ughhhhh..." Cloud slid around him and punched him in the side and slid his feet out from under him and Cloud drew his sword and put it to his throat.

"You lose General." Sephiroth growled.

"Never." Sephiroth charged energy into his hand and released it.

"Shadow flare!" Black energy shot Cloud backwards across the arena. The crowd was going wild. Sephiroth grabbed his sword and charged Cloud again. Cloud tried his best to block the attacks and he was safe for now but he knew he wouldn't be albe to for long. Cloud charged more energy for his last attempt to defeat Sephiroth. Cloud's energy felt the energy charged and he fell onto his side and gave Sephiroth a kick in the stomache. Cloud closed his eyes and Sephiroth got up and looked at Cloud, Sephiroth held his sword up ready to block anything he might have. Cloud opened his eyes and they glowed a deep blue and Sephiroth's moth dropped a little.

"Impossible...you haven't had mako injections." Cloud released the energy from his hands.

"Ultima!" The green energy shot towards Sephiroth, Sephiroth attempted to block it but the ultima magic hit him full force throwing him across the arena. Zach,Lazard, the president,Rufus and the crowd were all shocked but from the dust and smoke shot out a furious Sephiroth filled with anger and Cloud could see the hurt pride in his eyes. Sephiroth came in and brpught his sword up and down to kill Cloud but a man in red and black blocked his sword with his own.

"Enough...Sephiroth." Sephiroth put his massamune away and walked out of the arena. The crowd was shocked, withing in minutes the crowd left the arena and Cloud walked over to Zach and Lazard.

"Cloud please come up to my office in five minutes." Cloud nodded and went off to rest for a minute and clean his face. After he was done he made his way up to the office and he saw Sephiroth, Zach, Lazard and the man who saved him.

"Cloud please sit down." Cloud took a seat.

"Cloud as director of SOLDIER I here by promote you to first class SOLDIER." Sephiroth pounded his fist on the table.

"You can't do this, if it wasn't for that Ultima he wouldn't have won, if it wasn't for Genesis blocking my attack he wouldn't have won and you all know it."

"True but he proved what is needed in SOLDIER and that is winning no matter what, using whatever methods needed." Zach was happy but he was friends with Sephioth so he didn't dare show it. Genesis was also friends with Sephiroth but he knew Sephiroth's pride took a big hit when he was beaten by a Infantry man.

"Fine what ever, you are the director I will do as you always command." Sephiroth left them in the office. Zach went over to Cloud and hugged him.

"You did great Cloud I am going to take you out for drinks tonight." Cloud blushed.

"Zach don't get him to drunk, he needs to get his stuff and all the proper information." Zach smiled and gave Genisis a thumbs up.

"No problem Genesis." Zach put his arm around Cloud and led him out of the office.

"Oh and Zach." Zach turned around.

"Yea Genesis?"

"Don't do what I wouldn't do." Zach and Cloud both blushed and the two left in the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what do you think? Please review the second chapter.


	3. This was a huge mistake

Suicidal Love

() means dreams

Chapter 3: A big mistake.

Cloud and Zack walked down to the elevator to head to the garage.

"Cloud how do you feel?" Cloud shrugged.

"No different really."

"Really? I mean you just beat Sephiroth, the top general of SOLDIER." Cloud smiled.

"I know it's awsome but I think he is going to hate me."

"Probally." Cloud punched Zack in the arm.

"Thanks alot Zack." They made it to the elevator.

"Well I think it's awsome." Cloud smiled again. Zack hit the garage button and they went down to the company garage. Zack led them to his car, it was a mustang and Cloud loved Mustangs.

"This is yours Zack?" Zach smiled unlocking the doors.

"Yea, hop in." Cloud got into the car and buckled up.

"I hope you can drink Cloud." Cloud looked over at Zack, knowing well he coeldn't.

"Yea, definately." Zack drove off to 7th Heaven for fun and drinks.

"There is something you need to know, Tifa the owner will be all over you so..."

"Sooooo...what Zack?"

"I could pretend to be your boy friend." Cloud blushed.

"I guess, if you will." Zack smiled.

"Yea, I'd like to help you." They got to the bar and walked in and seated them selves down. Cloud looked over and saw a Big chested brunette come bouncing this way.

"Hi how can I help you two?" She directed the question more to Cloud, Zack could see Cloud was uncomfortable.

"Cloud, babe what do you want?" She frowned when she heard him.

"Peach Shnapps for me Zacky." Cloud said it in a girly tone to make her understand he wasn't and will not be intrested.

"A bottle of peach shnapps and tequilla for me and also brink us a pitcher of long island tea." Tifa wrote it down and went to get the drinks. Cloud scooted closer to Zack.

"Zack what is long island tea?" Zack looked at confused.

"I thought you drank." Cloud nodded.

"I-I do I just forgot, I haven't had one in a long time." Zack seemed to have believed him.

"Don't worry you'll like it if you had it before." Cloud smiled lightly and waited for the drinks, Cloud listened to Zack talk about bein a first class soldier and all the perks. Cloud saw a waitress bring the drinks.

"Here ya go guys!!" The hyper waitress bounced off. Zack opened his drink and drank. Cloud grabbed his bottle of peach shnapps and opened it.

"To you...Cloud." The two smacked drinks together and drank. Cloud finished his drink quickly and Zack gave him the long island tea.

"Here drink it Cloud." Cloud smiled, slightly giggling.

"Sure Zack." Cloud took the drink and downed it. Zack and Cloud downed the pitcher over the next hour. The bars closing time came and the two had to leave, they left laughing and almost falling down.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, we are to drunk..." Cloud giggled and pulled Zack with him down the side walk.

"Then we can w-w-walk home...Zacky." Zack let Cloud pull him along.

"Zacky?" Cloud giggled more. "Yes your my Zacky." Cloud pulled Zack along and the two fell down, Zack landing on top of Cloud. Zack looked into Clouds eyes, Zack leaned down.

"Cloud..." Cloud looked at Zack when he said his name, Zack came closer to Clouds lips and..."

"Zack!!" Cloud pushed Zack off, making him fall on his butt.

"Zack! Zack! Zack!, It's the park, let's go into the park!" Cloud helped Zack up and the two walked into the park.

"It's so beautiful here Zack." Zack and Cloud walked through the park hand in hand. Zack looked at his watch.

"Cloud it's one in the morning." Cloud looked at Zack.

"Come on, I am a 1st now and your supposed to treat me out for a good time." Zack smiled and walked with the giggling Cloud through the park. Zack tried to keep Cloud from falling down. Zack was having a hard time keeping Cloud up so he walked him through the park quickly. Zack walked down the road back to the main elevator to take them to the upper plate to get into the Shinra building. Zack walked pass the many soldiers guarding the area with a giggling Cloud hanging on him. Zack ignored the looks from the the other personel and took Cloud into his appartment. Zack led Cloud through into the bedroom.

"Zack?" Zack look at Cloud.

"Yea." Cloud leaned up and put his hand around Zacks neck.

"I think your really nice and cute..." Cloud leaned up the rest of the way and kissed him. " I wanna sleep with you." Zack was about to protest but Cloud kissed him. Zack knew it was wrong being Cloud was drunker than him and not aware but he really wanted this. Zack dominate in the kiss and led Cloud to the bed pushing him down and getting on top of him. Zack took his shirt off and took Clouds off too. Zack kissed a trail down Clouds jaw line onto his chest landing on one of his nipples. Zack teased his nipple licking it and sucking. Zack could feel Clouds hard erection and his own. Zack took his and Clouds pants off slipping Clouds boxers off with them. Zack kissed down to Clouds erection and took it into his mouth.

"Z-Zack." Cloud moaned as Zack sucked lightly. Cloud put his fingers into Zacks hair and helped bring Zacks head down faster.

"Ohhh...Zack." Zack sucked harder occasionaly pumping Cloud while sucking. Cloud came quickly into Zacks mouth and he swallowed it all. Zack grabbed some oil off his night stand. Zack took off his boxers and oiled his dick and fingers.

"Cloud I am going to stick my fingers in you." Cloud pulled Zacks face down.

"Do it, I want you in me now." Zack nodded and stuck one finger in and then two and finally three.

"Cloud I am gonna put my dick in you now." Cloud nodded. Zack stuck his dick in and Cloud moaned.

"Z-z-z-z-z-ack." Zack thrusted slowly and Cloud pulled Zack down to his face and kissed him.

"Zack fuck me harder! I am not a porcelien doll." Zack nooded and thrusted harder into Cloud.

"Cloud." Cloud was panting and moaning.

"Z-Zack...OH Zack...Harder." Zack was reaching Climax.

"Zack...cum inside me." Zack climaxed in Cloud and rested beside him.

"Good night Cloud...you were great." Cloud smiled and passed out. The two fell asleep holding eachother.

(_Zack looked into the thunderous sky and saw a red and black dragon break trhough. The dragon shot tremendous energy from it's mouth down onto the Shinra building._

_"Oh my god, where's Cloud." Zack ran through the streets looking for Cloud. _

_"Damn what if he was in the Shinra building." Citizens were running in the streets from monsters that spawned._

_"Damn how did these monsters get onto the top plate?" Zack ran to where the citizens were coming from._

_"Genesis! Hurry the monsters are attacking the city!" Zack smiled when he saw Genesis and Sephiroth._

_"Genesis, Seph." _

_"Good your here Zack, we need your help."_

_"Alright where is Cloud?" Genesis and Sephiroth looked at eachother questiongly._

_"Zack..." )_

Zack awoke from his sleep in a sweat.

"My god...that was a intense dream." Zack noticed it was five in the morning and that Cloud was in his bed.

"Shit, damn I slpet with Cloud...and he was drunk." Zack grabbed his phone and Called Sephiroth.

"This better be fucking good, it's five a.m. on my day off!" Zack cringed.

"Seph I need your help."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Cloud is asleep." Sephiroth sighed.

"Zack...you didn't take advantage of him did you?"

"No, he wanted it...he was just drunk."

"That is the same fucking thing Zack!" Zack was pacing around the room.

"I know can you help me get him back to his room so he doesn't know?"

"Zack!"

"I know this is a horrible thing but...please Seph." Sephiroth sighed again.

"Fine I'll be over in five minutes." Zack and Sephiroth hung up. Zack quickly got dressed and tooked for Clouds keys in his pants. Zack grabbed the keys and went to his door and opened it for Seph knowing he was already there and was only waiting for him.

"I got his keys, you grab his legs and I'll get the head." Sephiroth grabbed Clouds legs while Zack got under the shoulders and head. The two carried Cloud to his room on the 66th floor. Zack unlocked the door and they took him into the bedroom and layed him on the bed.

"I am sorry Cloud." The two left without Cloud knowing anything happened. The two walked to the elevator meeting Genesis.

"Zack!" Zack was gonna anwser but Genesis punched him.

"Ow Genesis what the Hell?"

"You took advntage of him...didn't you?" Zack looked down.

"I talked with some soldiers that saw you enter here with a drunk blonde kissing you."

"He won't know Genesis." Genesis shook his head.

"Zack he will know...he will when you and I mean you will tell him soon." Zack nodded.

"Fine Genesis, I know it was a big mistake." Sephiroth and Genesis left Zack and went their own way.

Zack felt like crap after what he did to Cloud.

"This was a huge mistake." Zack went back to his room and rested for awhile. Zack awoke a couple hours later to Cloud calling him.

"Zack, what happened last night?"

"I don't remember Cloud."

"Did we...ya know...have sex?" Zack cringed not wanting to lie to Cloud.

"No, I mean your in your room and I am in mine." Zack could hear Clouds light breathing.

"I guess your right it's just my lower end is in alot of pain." Zack felt really bad for Cloud knowing he was the reason he was in pain.

"You must have fell Cloud when we were out."

"Yea, well do you wanna hang out today?" Zack smiled at how easy going Cloud could be with him.

"I'd love to Cloud."

"Good because I want to tell you something." Zack smiled and hung up, Zack went into his bathroom and fixed his hair.

"I love you Cloud." Zack walked out of his room and locked his door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please review the chapter, i know it's been awhile.


	4. Fates Conspire

Suicidal Love

() means dreams

Chapter 4: The Fates conspire

"This way professor Hojo, the president is expecting you." A man in a white coat walked through the office doors and took a seat infront of the presidents desk.

"You called Mr. President." The fat burly man turned around in his chair.

"Yes, I wanted to know how project PAIN is coming along?"

"It is coming along well, the boy is definately his child." The man smiled pulling out a cigar lighting it.

"Good, when will it be complete?"

"He is getting infused with mako this afternoon, when that happens his mako levels will be equal to that of Sephiroth."

"Yes, very good professor, will you be able to control him?"

"Most definately, the ultimate power in the world will be ours to control." The burly man puffed on his cigar.

"However, if you remember the Titan incident, that was out dear Project PAIN." The president raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"The subject took in alot of emotion that was released in a elemental way resulting in the ruin of your prized ship.

"I don't understand Hojo."

"The emotion he recieved in his mind good or bad, reacts with his hidden power." The president nodded.

"That is all professor." Hojo got up and left needing to prepare the mako infuser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zack walked down the hall on Clouds floor to his room. Zack felt bad about what he did and even worse for lying to Cloud about it. Zack knocked on the door and waited for him to anwser. Zack waited for a few minutes and decided to leave, on his way out he ran into Reno.

"HEY WATCH IT...oh sorry Zack." Zack laughed a little.

"Not a problem but have you seen Cloud?"

"Oh yeah me and him were hanging out but I had to go, I think Genesis is going to hang out with him."

"Shit!" Zack ran out of the building, Zack heard his phone ring and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Zack I think you might wanna know where Cloud is you dumbass."

"Yea, where is he?"

"I'm pretty sure Genesis is taking him to see that play loveless."

"Figures, thanks Reno." Zack hung up and hopped on his motor cycle driving into the city, Zack parked outside of the theatre.

"Please don't tell him." Zack walked into the theatre and looked for Cloud or Genesis. Zack looked around but couldn't find them.

"Damn!" Zack looked around franticly for Cloud, if he was gonna hear what happened it had to be from him.

"Zack!" Zack turned around to see Cloud. Cloud ran up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Cloud smiled.

"Why?"

"No reason just wanna be with you, did Genesis say anything to you?"

"Genesis? No...why?" Zack was thrilled on the inside but he had to make an excuse for why he asked.

"No reason." Cloud eyed him suspiciously.

"Zack, tell me why you wanted to know and what he might have told me."

"Not here." Zack pulled Cloud through the lobby but he pulled away.

"No! Now Zack."

"Cloud please." Cloud was getting angry and zack could see his eyes glow a pale blue.

"Did you get a mako infusion?"

"No, now tell me." Zack sighed.

"Cloud...I love you but remember when you asked if we slept we eachother and I said no." Cloud nodded his head.

We did, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that I was using you, I stole your virginity." Cloud started to giggle.

"That's it?" Zack looked up in shock.

"What do you mean is that it?"

"Heh heh oh Zack...I love you and I'm not a virgin, even before you and me slept together."

"Who slept with you before me?"

"That is none of your buisness." Zack smiled and hugged his blonde kissing his forhead.

"I love you Cloud." Cloud leaned up and kissed Zack on the lips.

"I'm not telling you." Zack giggled.

"Please Cloud, I probally don't know him." Cloud pushed off of him.

"Actually you do Zack." Zack's smile dropped.

"Who?"

"Zack can we go some where else?"

"We'll go to your place but you better tell me." Cloud pulled out his keys.

"Come on." Zack pulled out his keys and followed Cloud out the theatre doors. Cloud got into his mustang and Zack on his motor cycle. They drove back to Shinra buildin and went up to Cloud's floor.

"Come on Zack." Zack followed Cloud in.

"You want something to drink?"

"No just who took your virginity." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Zack it's no big deal." Zack was kind of annoyed.

"Cloud tell me." Cloud grabbed Zack by the hand and dragged him to the couch.

"Sit down, this is a long story." Zack sat down and Cloud sat next to him.

"Ok, I was fifteen and I just joined soldier and was with the infantry squad 99 right away after the entrance exams I guess you could say."

"Just tell the story."

"Alright well any way my squad was assighned to protect the cargo on the Titan, the presidents grand ship."

(The story is going to a past look for the rest of the chapter.)

"Reno! Give that back I need it."

"Alright if you say please." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Please Reno." Reno giggled.

"Make me believe you." Cloud sat in Reno's lap and put his hands on his chest and put his mouth up to Reno's ear.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee Reno." Cloud licked his outer part of the ear.

"Here...Cloud...that was super sexy." Cloud smiled taking back his pistol and pendent.

"I gotta go Reno, I'll see you later."

"Where ya goin Cloud?" Cloud picked up his bag and headed to the door.

"I'll be gone for the next few days, I have to go on the Titan to escort important cargo."

"Cool, well I'll see ya Cloud, don't die should anything happen." Cloud smiled.

"No problem Reno." Cloud left his friend. Cloud took a transport to the dock. Cloud met up with his squad and they recieved their room keys and guarding assighnments. Cloud opened his envolope containing his guarding post.

"General Genesis...oh shit." Cloud was worried and nervous about it. Cloud was told to report to Genesis. Cloud walked down the first class hallway to the generals room. Cloud knocked on the door.

"Come in." He sounded so sensual when he spoke. Cloud opened the door and went in closing it behind him.

"Sir I am Cloud Strife, I was assighned to guard you."

"Yes, I have heard good things about you Cloud."

"Thank you sir." Genesis smiled, looking over Clouds body. Cloud felt slightly uncomfortable thinking he thought he was weak.

"I hear your the best of your squad."

"I don't really know sir." Genesis giggled.

"Relax Cloud and please just call me Genesis."

"Yes S-Genesis."

"Well Cloud do you know your room assighnment?"

"I haven't looked at it, why sir?"

"This is your room, you sleep with me." Cloud's eyes buldged.

(Shit! That sounded wrong) "I mean in the bed next to mine."

"Of course Genesis."

"Well Cloud you must be hungry."

"Kinda." Genesis smiled again.

"Then let's go eat."

"I have to guard you, I'll have to wait until later." Genesis put his hand on Clouds shoulder.

"Come on, ignore your direct mandate."

"Sir I wish to be in actual SOLDIER, specificly 1st class, I have to follow it, so please eat dinner sir."

"Cloud I said call me Genesis."

"I know but I am below you in rank, therefore I must be appropiate."

"Cloud-"

"No!" Genesis was taken by his stubborness.

"Fine but atleast sit next to me." Sephiroth was also with them, he sat Genesis at dinner while Cloud sat to Genesis right to ensure his safety.

"I see no reason for guards, do you Sephiroth?"

"No we are completely safe." Genesis wasn't sure why he was here, infact the cargo itself wasn't high profile, it was only materia and not even high level materia. (What is the president planning?)

"Well I'll be off Sephiroth, come along Cloud." Cloud obeyed following him back to his room. The two went in and Genesis took of his top.

"Cloud I am gonna take a shower, so unless you wanna join me, there is always food in those cabinets, so eat." Genesis went into the bathroom and Cloud searched for something to eat. twqenty minutes later Genesis came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and

went into his room and changed his clothes. Genesis came back out and sat on the couch next to Cloud.

"Cloud, please don't take this personally but you are extremely cute." Cloud felt uncomfortable.

"Genesis...I-I."

"What happened to sir?"

"I no longer have any reason to be respectful, I am going to sleep, you can guard yourself." Cloud got up and went to the bed room,Genesis felt bad.

Genesis knocked on the door.

"Cloud...can I come in?"

"Your the general." Genesis opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Cloud I am sorry for saying that but you are cute." Cloud blushed.

"Genesis, I am fifteen, yea I am gay but I am to young for you."

"Just how old do you think I am?"

"I mean no disrespect but you have to be at least five years older than me."

"I am five years older but there is nothing wrong with it."

"I know but you could lose alot with being involved ith me." Genesis was shocked by Clouds care.

"Don't worry, listen get some sleep and we'll be in Wuti tomorrow."

"I thought we were at bad agreements with them."

"Well after the war we decided to give them low level materia as a compinsation."

Cloud nodded and went to sleep. The next day they arrived at the dock in Wuti, Cloud and Genesis gave the materia to the emporer and then they went out. They had to be back at the Titan by tomorrow morning. Genesis took him to the best dinner place in the country for a date. He had to make it look like just friends for everyone else but it was a date none the less. The date ended with a kiss back at the hotel. The two went to sleep and the next mornig were back on the Titan.

"Cloud, you are an amazing person." Cloud was feeling more and more comfortble with Genesis and it scared him that it happened in just a few short days.

"You are too Genesis." Genesis looked at the clock and saw that it was late at night and he knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Cloud..." Genesis leaned in and kissed Cloud. Cloud was happy especially when Genesis put his tounge in his mouth.

"Genesis." Genesis pushed up Clouds shirt and pushed his pants down.

"Cloud are you all right with this?" Cloud took Genesis shirt off.

"Yes." Genesis took the rest of his and Cloud's clothes off and threw them across the room.

"Cloud you are so beautiful." Cloud smiled. Genesis pulled out some oil from the night stand and oiled his fingers.

"Ok Cloud...this is gonna feel weird for your first time." Cloud nodded and felt fingers penatrate him.

"Hm." Genesis moved one finger around to help stretch him and then he put in another.

"Cloud get ready for something bigger." Cloud nodded. Genesis put his cock at the entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Ahhhhh!" Genesis leaned down and kissed Cloud deeply.

"It's ok Cloud, it will pass." Genesis slowly pushed it all in and slowly thrusted back and forth.

"Genesis..." Genesis picked up his pace.

"Cloud we fit perfectly." Cloud was moaning in pleasure.

"Harder Genesis...harder." Genesis thrusted faster and harder into Cloud.

"Hmmmmmm...Genesis...hmmmmm."

Genesis was reaching his climax, Cloud was stroking himself along with Genesis's thrusts cumming just before Genesis.

"Hmmm...Cloud." Genesis pulled out and layed next to Cloud. The two layed there letting their breathing calm down.

"Genesis, I have a question." Genesis looked over to Cloud .

"Yes."

"What...ocean are we on?"

"The atlantic, why?" Cloud looked away.

"No reason." Genesis didn't believe him. Genesis rolled on top of Cloud and kissed him on the lips.

"Why did you want to know?"

"I had a dream last night that we sank and the ship was in the northern Atlantic."

"It was just a dream, come on let's get dressed and go on deck to look at the stars." The two dressed and went on deck.

(up in the crows nest)

"These waters are unusually calm tonight."

"Yea but luckily this isn't berg season." The watcher looked down on to the deck.

"They look warm."

"They must be close friends and I'd rather freeze than hold you." They looked out and were shocked at what they saw, only a few hundred yards away was a large ice berg.

"My god."

"Hurry call the helm!" They picked up the phone and called the helm. A officer picked up the phone.

"Yes what do you see?"

"Ice berg straight ahead."

"Thank you." He hung up the phone and went out to look. The officer saw how big the berg was and ran back in.

"Hard to starbard!" The man turned the wheel as hard as he could. The officer sent down the message to stop the engine and throw it into reverse. The officer then ran out to see if they would miss. The ship was thrown into reverse to slow it down and the ship slowly turned.

"Come on...come on." The ship turned but the ship struck it on the side. The officer felt the vibration and on deck Genesis and Cloud looked over and saw the berg as they passed.

"My god!" The officer turned on the water tight door.

Genesis and Cloud hurried up to the helm.

"What is going on, how could you hit that thing, it's huge."

"It came out of nothing." Genesis shook his head.

"How long?"

"Sir?"

"This ship has no chance."

"Two hours, all of this will be at the bottom of the atlantic."

"Get the life boats and send s.o.s. ." The office saluted and left to do as he was told.

"Cloud, how did you know this was going to happen?"

"I didn't...I dremt it." Genesis nodded.

"I'm not blaming you, let's go get you to a boat." Cloud nodded and as he was walking out the door he grabbed his head.

"Ahhhh...my head!" Genesis grabbed Cloud.

"Cloud!" Cloud fell unconsious. Genesis picked Cloud up and carried him to a chair and sat him down in it. Genesis looked out and saw that the officers of the ship were getting people into boats, he also notice that squad 99 took prefrence and they tok the biggest emergency life boat for the squad. Genesis heard a loud explosion. He left Cloud to look over the side of the ship.

"My god, the ship isn't going to last much longer after that explosion." The explosion was in the stern and caused a crack four feet wide and 80 feet long. water was flowing in faster and faster.

"Damn, Cloud." Genesis ran back and saw Cloud stirring.

"Genesis what is going on?"

"The ship is sinking fast, we have to go now." Genesis grabbed Cloud by the wrist and pulled him along into the ship's lower areas.

"Where are we going?" Genesis was trying to remember the way to the emergency boat for the president.

"There is a boat down here some where for the president should anything happen." The boat started to creak and the two looked around.

"We have to hurry." Cloud some how knew the area.

"Genesis, go right." Genesis didn't question, he had been right about everything so far. Genesis saw the door to the lock up room, Genesis pulled out his key card. The double doors over to the left burst open releasing lots of water knocking the two down.

"Genesis...help!" Genesis helped Cloud up and got him back to the door.

"Shit my card key!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Fuck the key!" Cloud pulled out a special time bomb, Cloud set it for 10 seconds and the two went down the hall to avoid the blast.

"We have to hurry the water is rising fast." The blast went off and the two ran back through the now open hole in the wall.

"Get in, we'll just blow a hole in the side of the ship with the onboard weapons." Cloud grabbed a rocket launcher and fired it on the side of the ship, making a hole for their escape. THe two got out of the ship and watched as a few minutes later the Titan sank beneath the water.

"Thanks for helping me Genesis." Genesis smiled and kissed him.

"You got us to the boat and out of the ship."

"I had to follow my mandate and protect you Genesis." Genesis laughed, he contacted Sephiroth who was alright.

"Cloud the rescue ship will be here in an hour."

"Then we get one hour together alone." Genesis smiled and kised Cloud.

(Back in the present)

"You slept with Genesis." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Zack I came close to dying and all you care about is I slept with Genesis."

"No, I love you but Genesis." Cloud giggled.

"He was very charming and we were together for a year but we broke up."

"Why would he break up with you?" Cloud got up going to his fridge.

"It was mutual, we had different intrests but we still hang out alot." Zack got up and walked over behind Cloud putting his hand around him.

"So you are alright with the fact that I slept with Genesis." Zack kissed Cloud's neck.

"Of course, this explains why he came in the fight with you and Sephiroth, I love you and I always will." Cloud turned around and kissed Zack on the lips.

"Good...I hate jelousy, I hope we can be together forever." Zack kissed him again. Clouds phone started to ring and Cloud ended the kiss to anwser it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Strife?"

"Yes."

"We need you down in Hojo's lab for your mako infusion."

"Alright I'll be down in a couple minutes." Cloud hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"I have to get mako infusion, will you come with me?" Zack kissed Cloud on the lips.

"Sure, lets go." The two left hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it has been a long time. I am sorry but here ya go, please review, I would like three reviews.


	5. We have a problem

Suicidal Love

() means dreams

Chapter 5: We have a problem

Zack walked Cloud down into the labs were Hojo would be giving him his mako infusion.

"Don't worry Cloud, it is a very simple procedure and basically painless." Cloud giggled.

"Who you trying to convince? Besides if I can handle you and Genesis in me, I think this will be very painless." Zack stopped for a minute thinking about what he just said.

"Hey!" Cloud kept walking laughing. Cloud and Zack entered the lab with Hojo waiting for themto arrive.

"Ah! You must be Cloud...and you?" Zack held out his hand.

"Zack Fair" Hojo ignored his hand.

"Yes of course you are, anyway Cloud please have a seat." Cloud sat down and Hojo grabbed a syringe and stuck it in Clouds arm.

"This will numb the pain the infusion may cause." Cloud winced when the needle went in but it didn't phase him much. Hojo moved over a machine and stuck two I.V.s in.

"For the next ten minutes Cloud you will get a dose of Mako infused into your body, this will help strengthen your magic." Zack looked up at Hojo.

"Ten minutes! Sir mine and everyones is usually five." Hojo turned on the machine.

"This boy is very strong, equal to that of Sephiroth, he requires more infused in him, the time always varies." Zack nodded and took a seat next to Cloud. The next ten minutes went smooth enough, Cloud was getting bord. Finally the infusion was done and Hojo took the I.V.s out.

"You may go, the infusion may cause discomfort, especially with the amount you recieved, you...who ever your are...watch him." Zack rolled his eyes.

"My name is Zack professor Hojo and I was going to watch him no matter what because I...I care about him." Hojo eyes them and laughed.

"HA HA HA HA...love...what a dreadful bond and yet so easily severed." Cloud and Zack glared at him and left. Cloud started to stumble and Zack helped walk him back into elevator. The elevator reached Zacks floor, Zach wanted to keep an eye on him. Cloud tried to walk on his own but fell back into Zacks arms.

"Cloud, come on we need to get you to my bed." Cloud clutched Zacks shirt.

"Zack! I am getting really cold." Zack could feel Cloud and he wasn't joking. he felt like he was dead.

"Lay down, get under the covers, I'll bring back soup for you." Cloud grabbed Zack as he was leaving.

"No...please lay with me, I am not hungry." Zack nodded and got in bed with Cloud.

"Z-Zack...I'm so cold." Zack held Cloud in his arms and wrapped his legs around Clouds, Zack pulled three layers of blankets and a comforter on them.

"Do you feel beeter Cloud?"

"Yea...thanks." Cloud kissed Zack.

"Go to sleep Cloud." Cloud nodded and in a few minutes both fell asleep together.

( _"DIE...DIE...DIE...DIE...DIE...DIE...DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Zack looked up and again saw the red and black dragon, the drgon was charging energy in it's mouth._

_"DIE!!" The energy was released)_

"AH!" Zack woke up in a sweat from another intense dream.

"ugh...Zack." Zack looked over and saw his blonde stirring in his sleep.

"It's ok Cloud, how do you feel?" Cloud sat up in bed and pushed the covers off.

"Much better." Cloud actually opened his eyes and shocked Zack.

"My god." Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What is Zack?"

"Your eyes...they are so...so...beautiful." Cloud smiled.

"Thank you Zack." Cloud got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I am gonna take a shower , you wanna join me?" Cloud said smiling.

"Tempting but no." Cloud frowned.

"Why not?" Zack went over to Cloud and kissed him.

"I need to talk to Seph and Genesis but I'll be back and we can go out to dinner." Cloud nodded kissing Zack again. Cloud closed the door and Zack left. Zack walked down the hally way to the elevator.

"Cloud..." Zack got off on the directors floor and went into Sephiroths office.

"Seph we need to talk." Sephiroth turned around in his chair.

"Yes Zack." Zack sat down in a chair.

"What do you know about him, that I and Genesis don't know?"

"I don't know what your talking about Zack."

"You know...and I want to know now." Sephiroth smiled and picked up his cell and called Genesis to come up. A few minutes later Genesis came in and sat down.

"What Sephiroth, I was busy." Sephiroth pulled out Clouds file and threw it on the desk.

"There is all you want to know, I was just recently briefed about his true nature." Zack looked through the file.

"This is bull shit." Sephiroth laughed.

"No, this is fact, he is nothing more than a experiment." Zack pounded the desk with his fist.

"No! He is a person, a loving caring person...ask Genesis about when they were on the Titan." Sephiroth looked over to Genesis.

"Genesis...god." Genesis put his face in his hands.

"Listen to me both of you, Cloud doesn't know, he thinks the town he came from is in tact but infact it isn't." Genesis and Zack looked up.

"What?" The two said in unison.

"He destroyed it three years ago just before he left, he doesn't know he did it."

(past look)

"Loser, loser, loser, loser, loser ,loser" Kids taunted four-teen year old Cloud.

"Stop...I've never done anything to you."

"Your so weak."

"Pathetic."

"Wimp!"

"Go cry!" Cloud was on his hand and knee's while the kids through dirt at him and rocks, all the time laughing and taunting him. Cloud looked and saw adults taunt him and do nothing about the abuse.

"Stand up for your self you weak little shit."

"Leave me alone!"

"Just go die Cloud!"

"Yea no one likes you."

"Kill your self, kill your self, kill your self, kill you self, kill your self, kill you self!" All the kids taunted, Clouds tears and blood mix on the dirt ground below him.

_"Cloud."_ Cloud looked up.

_"Cloud...talk to me...I am in your mind."_

"Who is talking to me!" The kids all stopped getting freaked.

_"Make them pay for what they have done Cloud, kill them, kill them all, make them know the last thing in this world is PAIN AND SUFFERING!!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Cloud grabbed his head and transformed into a dragon of red and black. The kids and adults all screamed running for their lives.

The dragon shot energy from it's mouth into the building and streets. People screamed in pain as they went flying from the blast. The dragon roared and the people grabbed their heads feeling and hearing the pain in Clouds heart. The dragon flew up high above the town and gathered energy into its hand and mouth.

"DIE...ALL OF YOU DIE!" The dragon shot energy from it's mouth and hands destroying the town. The dragon transformed back into Cloud, Cloud went to his house which was the only one still standing and grabbed what he needed and left not knowing anything happened to the town, for he saw nothing different. Cloud saw the children and adults playing out their normal lives. Cloud joined soldier a few days later and the soldiers investigated the city after reports of the cities distruction came to their attention. With Cloud being the only survivor they knew he was their long lost project.

(Back in the present.)

"We had the city rebuilt and we have workers play out roles as the towns people." Zack couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Zack I know you must be frightened, but don't blame him, he doesn't even know." Zack looked up.

"I don't care if he is a dragon or some project, I love him." Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Well good I guess, if he recieves to much pain mentaly he bacomes a serious risk." Zack got up and left.

"Genesis watch them." Genesis nodded. Zack took the elevator back to his floor and went back into his room to see Cloud asleep on the couch. Zack went over and gave him a kiss on the lips to wake him up.

"Zack your back." Zack leaned down and kissed Cloud more deeply, Cloud was a little shocked but still let Zack explore his mouth. After a few minutes Zack pulled away.

"I love you Cloud." Cloud smiled.

"I love you too, come on lets go out." Cloud grabbed Zack and led him out the door so they could go out to dinner. Cloud and Zack went to a nice Wutanize diner. A waiter came in and gave them menus.

"What are you going to have Zack?"

"Just a...some shark."

"Sounds good, I will too." The waiter came back and gave them their food. The two ate quietly through out the dinner.

"Zack...is anything wrong?" Zack looked up.

"No...why?"

"Well, you aren't looking at me and you haven't said anything to me." Zack pulled out his wallet and put fourty bucks down and grabbed Cloud and left.

"Lets go Cloud." Cloud frowned but listned. The hopped on Zacks bike and left. The two got back to Zacks place and on the way in Zack started kissing Cloud.

"Zack...stop." Zack ignored him and kept kissing his down his neck unbuttoning Cloud shirt.

"Zack I said stop." Zack kept kissing him and Cloud punched him in the stomache.

"I said to fucking stop!" Zack was on his knees holding his stomache.

"Now what the fuck is wrong with you."

"Nothing Cloud, I love you." Cloud grabbed his head.

"Ahhh...my head, it hurts." Zack got up and went to Clud holding him.

"It's ok Cloud." Zack held him to his chest and kissed him on the forhead. Clouds head pain went away slowly and the two layed down in bed.

"You alright Cloud?" Cloud nodded.

"Zack...I'm sorry." Zack felt bad.

"Don't be...I should be sorry." Cloud leaned over and kissed Zack. Zack deepened the kiss rolling on top of Cloud.

"Zack...make love to me." Zack kissed Cloud passionately.

(I am skipping the sex scene)

Zack and Cloud layed in bed holdining eachother.

"I love you so much Cloud."

"I love you too, Zach." Cloud closed his eyes and breathed in Zacks vanilla scent.

"Zack?" Zack looked over at his beautiful blonde.

"Yes?" Cloud opened his eyes revealing his glowing saphire eyes.

"Will you be honest with me?" Zack looked lovingly to Cloud.

"Of course."

"What was happening with you earlier, you were being so weird with me."

"There was nothing wrong with me, I was just thinking." Cloud nodded. Zacks cell went off and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Zack!" Zack could hear gun fire and screams.

"Genesis?" Zack could hear soldiers in the back ground yelling "hold them back!"

"We need you and Cloud down in the slums now!"

"Will be there in a few minutes."

"Hurry! Our men..." There was interfearnce on the phone and it was muffled. "...hold postions...we need..." The line went dead.

"Cloud get dressed hurry." Cloud jumped out of bed and put his clothes on.

"what's going on Zack?"

"Outbreak of monsters in the slums." Cloud and Zack ran to the door leaving.

"Shit Zack I forgot my sword!"

"Your going to have to deal with just magic, we have no time." Cloud nodded and the two went to the emergency elevator that goes directly to the slum floor. Cloud and Zack arrived in minutes and saw dead soldiers every where.

"Cloud go down that way and please stay alive, we'll meet up in sector 5." CLoud nodded and kissed Zack.

"Becareful." Zack kissed Cloud again and the two left going seperate ways. Zack ran through secotr six slashing a few monsters.

"Damn where are you Genesis." Zack looked around.

"All men fall back!" Zack ran to where he heard Genesis yell from. Zack ran up and saw why the men were falling back, charging towards them were five behmoths.

"Genesis!" Genesis turned around.

"Zack, good to see you." The men were backing away shooting.

"Where is Cloud?" Zack and Genesis charged energy releasing it at the behmoths.

"He has gone the other way into Secotor four through one."

"That is extrmely dangerous."

"We had to abandon all posts there, the behomoths are over running the place there." Zack felt his heart drop.

"Cloud."

(Cloud)

"Damn...where is everyone?" Cloud kept destroying monsters all around. A giant behomoth jumped down from a roof.

"Time to earn my pay." Cloud charged energy in his hand and his eyes glowed a pale blue.

"Flare!" Cloud released the energy destroying the monster. Above a lone figure watched with glowing aqua eyes.

The man in hiding pulled out a walkie takie. "All turks release remaing behomoths and be on standby to catch target."

"Order confrimation is requried before order is caried out."

"Order confirmation..000891089010 Shinra 1"

"Order confrimation has been recieved." The man awaited. "Order confirmation is accepted, we will release all behomoths and standby to await capture of the target." The man watched as twenty behomoths ran through the slums heading towards the lone blonde.

"Well something is not right about this." Cloud breathed in slowly and charged enrgy in his hands.

"Ultima!" The energy released from his hands and destroyed the behomoths.

"All Turks standby I am going to weaken the target so we can get him out of here."

"Order recieved, we will wait." The lone figure jumped down.

"Hello...Cloud." Cloud turned around.

"Sephiroth, thank god...Genesis and Zack need our help and I have no idea where Genesis is."

"Not to worry, their fine but you how ever aren't." Sephiroth charged enregy in his hand, Cloud stepped back.

"Sephiroth, what is going on?"

"The company needs you in the lab in your backwater shit hole of a town."

"Excuse me...there is no lab in Niebleheim." Sephiroth released the energy and Cloud went flying across the road. Sephiroth walked over to Cloud laughing.

"Where has all your power gone Cloud?" Cloud felt tired and weak.

"I'll tell you, when you killed the behomoths they released a dust that weakened you so we can get you out of here with out a fuss." Sephiroth pulled Cloud to his feet and punched him in the stomache.

"I won't lie to you, I am taking some personal pleasure from this." Cloud coughed up blood. Sephiroth was going to punch him one more time but Reno stopped him.

"Don't you dare."

"Don't over step your boundries Turk...you may be his friend but-"

"He is stopping you from further abuse Sephiroth, He is propety of the Shinra." Sephiroth held in his anger letting go of Cloud.

"Take him to the train Reno." Reno looked down at Cloud as he carried him.

"I am so sorry Cloud." Cloud looked up and put his hand on Reno's face.

"Why...Reno..." Cloud passed out. Reno carried him to the train and placed him in a bed putting restraints on him. Reno leaned down and kissed him on the forhead.

"I can't let this happen but I can't get caught getting him out." Reno then thought of an idea, he quickly looked around and noticed no one around.

"I'll text Zack." Reno sent Zack a message.

(Zack)

Zack felt his phone vibrate as Genesis finished off the behomoths. Zack looked down and read the message.

"Cloud in trouble be takin by train to lab in Niblehiem, the monster release was decoy to lure Cloud and capture him.."

"Genesis get over here." Genesis came over.

"What?" Zack showed him the message.

"What...no...why would he do this?" Genesis looked up to Zack.

"I am so sorry."

"Did you know about this?" Genesis shook his head.

"No, I knew nothing about this, Sephiroth...Sephiroth...he told me to phone you and get both of you down here."

"Which train is he at?"

"The only one to Niblehiem is in secotor three." Zack nodded and ran off.

"Wait, there is going to be heavy guard if I know our president, be careful." Zack nodded and continued running.

"Wait for me Cloud, I'll get you back." Zack ran through the slums going to the train with lots of fear for his love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a little bit quicker. I hope you liked it, please review, I would like three chapters.


	6. The fates are cruel

Suicidal Love

() means dreams

Chapter 6:The fates are cruel

"Come on! Hurry up get this train going." Sephiroth yelled to the soldiers.

"I want firsts guarding strife." Tseng was getting annoyed with Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth be calm, we have squads 90-98 guarding this train and they will all the way to Nibelhiem, not to metion they will be guarding the out skirts and squad 99 is personally guarding the lab." Sephiroth smirked.

"The president is over confident in Cloud and hinks he really needs this protection." Tseng put his hand on Sephiroths shoulder.

"He did beat you." Tseng walked off as Sephiroth glared.

"Reno!" Reno looked up to his commanding officer.

"Yes Tseng."

"I know how you feel but we have orders that must be followed..." Reno looked down."..."I hope no one some how finds out about this...eh Reno." Reno looked up.

"I won't say anything Reno but becareful next time you betray us, my phone is linked with all of the turks." Reno nodded.

"You better put on a good show for when he comes here." Reno nodded.

"Alright let's move out!" Tseng commanded the soldiers and the remaing men got on the train. The train started moving slowly and around the corner came Zack. Zack spotted Sephiroth on the side of the train getting in.

"Sephiroth!" Sephiroth looked out to see Zack running along side the train.

"Speed up!" Sephiroth was worried, even though he could take Zack he knew if Cloud were to wake up and see or hear Cloud he would go beserk.

"I am sorry for this Zackary but it's for the best." Zack kept running getting close to the train but it kept getting faster and faster.

"No!" Zack gathered energy in his hand.

"It always worked for Cloud...firaga!" Zack shot down on the ground and shot himself into the air landing on the train.

"Whoa, it worked." Zacks phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Becareful Zack, soldiers are coming on top of the train."

"Who is this?" The line went dead. Zack looked down the train and saw soldiers loading their guns.

"Fire at will!" Zack ran down the train while they were shooting, Zack would deflect shots with his sword.

"Sir he won't stop!"

"Fire, fire, bring him down!" Zack came in and slashed through the soldiers . More and more soldiers were coming on top of the train.

"Blow him up if you have to, just make sure he doesn't get through." The soldier brought out his rocket launcher and fired. Zack reached down on his right leg and pulled out a dagger. Zack set fire to the dagger and through it at the rocket blowing it up.

"Cloud hold on!" Zack went through slashing soldiers.

"That's far enough Zackary." Zack stopped seeing Sephiroth infront of him. Sephiroth drew his sword.

"It would seem your mission ends here."

"No, the great Sephiroth is going to be nothing when I am done with you."

"Zack we are friends."

"You stopped being my friend when you hurt Cloud."

"Enough!" Sephiroth raised his sword and the two clashed blades. The two's blades clashed creating sparks with the clashing.

"He isn't going to die, he will be a great weapon." Zack growled.

"Fuck you!" Zack swung his sword hard at Sephiroth missing.

"Good bye Zackary." Sephiroth back handed Zack and made him fall backwards. Sephiroth raised his sword and was going to shove it in Zack but he was knocked back by fire.

"How dare you Sephiroth."

"Genesis, you dare betray the company." Genesis helped Zack up.

"Get Cloud, I'll take care of Sephiroth." Sephiroth charged energy in his hands.

"Die traitors! Shaodw flare!" Black energy shot from his hand and knocked them back, Sephiroth shot fire magic at the conecting cables of the train and destroyed releasing the train cars with Zack and Genesis on it.

"No!!" Sephiroth smiled and got back in the train. The train cars Zack and Genesis were on slowed down, the two jumped off onto the ground.

"Zack listen to me, we can get him back." Zack fell to his knees and cried.

"How! The are moving him to a millitary guarded town where they will put alerts out on us."

"We will go by air in the presidents ship Tiamant, we will get their in two days and we will go in and get him out killing who ever we have to." Zack nodded.

"I guess we lose out soldier honor." Genesis smiled.

"Infinate in mysterey is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky, ripples form on the waters surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."

"And that means what Genesis?" Genesis smiled.

"It means that to you honor is the gift of the goddess, and you seek it always, doing what it takes and you never rest and so tell me Zack...do you think you lose honor because of what your doing?" Zack smiled understanding.

"No I don't...thanks Genesis." the two sat down to rest before leaving.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forstall my return." Zack smiled, he liked it when Genesis qouted Loveless.

"Let's go Genesis." The two got up heading to the emergency elevator going back up to the top plate and going to Zacks room.

"Lets grab what we need and we can be off to Junon to get the Tiamant." Zack went into his room and grabbed his keys. Zack ran out waiting for Genesis.

"Come on Zack we have to go now." As they were leaving soldiers ran into the hall.

"Kill the traitos!"

"Run now!" Zack and Genesis ran down the hall and into the elevator.

"It seems we are now in danger." Zack giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"We are always in danger." Genesis rolled his eyes. They left the elevator and ran to the city gates leaving. Genesis and Zack had to walk to Junon because of their fast escape.

"How long will this take?"

"You have no patience, like a little puppy." Zack frowned.

"I am not."

"Yes you are Zack the puppy." Zack punched Genesis in the arm.

"Well anyway it will take two days to get to Junon then another two to get to Niblehiem."

"I hope Cloud will be ok."

"He will Zack." The two continued their walk to Junon occasionaly seeing Shinra helicotpers obviously searching for them. Two days later the two arrived in Junon to find it now guarded well.

"Let's go Tiamant is in the dock." Zack followed Genesis through the base getting through unnoticed. The two made it into the dock with out drawing attention to themselves. The two made their way to the ship but were stopped by a soldier.

"Hault! Where are you going?"

"Me and my partner are going to Niblehiem."

"Niblehiem...what buisness do you have there?"

"Guarding of a special project." The guard phoned in to confirm.

"We have no time Genesis." Zack pulled out his sword.

"Wait! No!" Zack shoved it through the soldier. His screams brought attention to them.

"Hault! Stop them!" Guards started shooting at them. The two ran on to the ship closing the door.

"Alright can you fly this Genesis?"

"No I thought we might wing it and risk crashing, of course I know how to fly it." Genesis took off and they escaped Junon.

"We'll be there in two days, better get some rest." Zack nodded and went to the sleeping quarters.

(Cloud)

The train made it to Niblehiem in three days, by train always took longer than air but they couldn't risk their project going beserk and killing them all. When they arrived the moved Cloud on a stretcher with chain restraints holding him down.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The soldiers ignored him. Cloud looked around and saw Turks on all sides of his stretcher.

"Reno! You peice of shit...how could you do this to me?" Reno looked away, not being able to bear Clouds pain. Tseng looked over to Reno and saw that Cloud was effecting him, he couldn't tell if it was just him feeling bad or Clouds power effecting him in feeling his pain.

"That is enough Cloud...it is his orders not his desires to have taken you." Cloud closed his eyes, letting tears flow out.

"Zack I need you." Sephiroth smirked.

"Oh you didn't know, Zack was apart of this along with Genesis, it was all a ploy to get you."

"No, he...he wouldn't they wouldn't...they...they..care...I thought...Zack." Sephiroth laughed.

"Ha ha ha...you think he loved you...pitiful...who could love a mon-" Reno punched Sephiroth in the stomache.

"How dare you turk."

"Leave him alone, he is in enough pain." Sephiroth glared.

"I guess your right, we don't need him destroying this town twice." Cloud opened his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Hojo will explain later Cloud." the soldier wheeled him into Shinra mansion and took him down to the lab. Hojo walked out felt happy seeing his prized project.

"Ah...Cloud your here or should I say pain your here."

"What the hell are you talking about Hojo?"

"Your a project gone wrong Cloud and we are going to fix you, you are too unstable."

"Sephiroth said I destroyed the town, I recall no such thing." Hojo turned on some monitors and other machines.

"Right before you joined soldier you went beserk and destroyed the town, we don't know what triggered it, only that it was some emotinal trauma." Cloud was getting flashes of what happened.

"Is it true Zack was in on getting me here?"

"Not that I want you to feel better Cloud but no he wasn't nore Genesis." Cloud could feel his heart calm down.

"What are you going to do?"

"Think of it as a lare mako infusion, Jenova cells and the Sephiroth gene will be put in your body with large amounts of mako."

"Sephiroth gene? Jenova cells? And I thought large amount of mako would mutate the body."

"That is what the cells and gene are for, The gene is from the Sephiroth project, he has no idea he is nothing but a weapon either but he is."

"You people are fucking nuts!" Hojo rolled his eyes.

"This is science, any way he was perfect but you...you are more powerful that he could ever dream."

"What are the Jenova cells?"

"They are cells from the excavated being Jenova, she is a mystical being that is kept in the reactor here."

"When these are injected into you, you will be put in mako stasis, when that happens you will become the most powerful weapon that Shinra has ever created and I alone will be known as a god for creating you, HA ha ha ha ha...ha ha ha!" Cloud realized he lost his mind.

"You are crazy and you must realize that Zack and Genesis will save me."

"Your faith in them is boring me." Hojo turned on some more machines and set up the injections.

"Lets begin." Hojo turned it on and the cells and Gene were injected into him.

"GOD! It hurts, stop it." Hojo laughed.

"It will hurt for a few more minutes I'm afraid, the gene and cells must bond with you cells and DNA genes."

"Zack!!" After Cloud yelled a rumnle through the building could be heard and felt.

"Control your self!" Clouds eyes glowed a pale blue.

"RELEASE ME...RELEASE ME OR DIE." A deep dark voice came from Cloud.

"Ah the dragon inside you is awakening."

"Shut up! I am not a dragon, I am Cloud Strife of Niblehiem."

"Spouting out your name isn't going to prevent you from losing yourself." Hojo continued with his preperations.

"Alright now it's time for you to go in to stasis." Hojo waved in soldiers to put Cloud into the chamber.

"You will be awakened in a few days and you'll be ours or should I say mine."

The door shut and Cloud banged on the glass.

"Let me out!" The chamber filled with mako causeing him to sleep.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Hojo awent to his monitors to make sure things went smoothly.

(Zack and Genesis)

Two days later ship was out side of the town.

"Genesis lets land before they spo-" A large exploion could be heard shaking the ship.

"What the hell!"

"Thier firing on us Zack, there are twenty missles heading straight for us, if they hit were finished."

"Lets get to the escape pods and get out." Genesis nodded and the two ran to the escape pods. the escape pods shot out from the ship just before the missles hit. The escape pod landed and the two jumped out.

"Lets go." The two ran to the entrance way of the twon striking down what soldiers were in the way.

"Their the traitors kill them." Genesis and Zack smiled knowing what they had to do.

"Alright me first Genesis." Zack charged energy into his hands.

"This is for you Cloud, you helped me get this power...Ultima!" Green energy shot from his hands, blasting soldiers away killing them.

"Alright Zack now take cover." Zack charged more energy showering him self in a barrier magic. Genesis floated up and charged energy in his hands.

"Show me the true power...of soldier...apocalypse!" Lightning and fire surrounded the area killing what soldiers were around.

"Alright Zack the Mansion is this way." Genesis and Zack walked to the mansion but before they got there Sephiroth stopped them.

"Hello Zack...Genesis." The two stopped.

"Sephiroth, we are getting Cloud, even if it means going through you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way...especially now that I know my true purpose."

"And what is that Sephiroth?"

"I am a weapon, like Cloud and now you will feel my perfect power and soon so will Shinra for making me into a monster." Genesis drew his sword.

"Zack...save Cloud, I will take care of Sephiroth." Zack nodded and ran off to the mansion going in seeing no soldiers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

again a quick update but here ya go. I would like reviews please.


	7. Eclipse

Suicidal Love

() means dreams

Chapter 7: Eclipse

Zack ran through the town to find the mansion, he wondered where the soldiers are and found it impossible to believe that him and Genesis killed all of them. Zack ran to the mansion gates and inside the court yard oof the mansion were squad 99. Zack walked in and the entire squad turned to see the man that their former leader Cloud strife had admired.

"Well...shit." The current leader of squad 99 stepped forward.

"We have been given orders to take you out and we will follow them out despite our admiration for you."

"Well you have to do your job right but don't think I am going down that easily." The men of squad 99 pulled out their guns.

"I'm sorry sir, all men kill the traitor." The men took aim and fired but Zack jumped into the air charging energy.

"Firaga!" The blast killed a couple of the men but mostly knocked them down. The men drew swords to take on Zack head to head. Blades clashed against one another as the men of squad 99 attempted to take down Zack. Zack was able to see why they were the best despite not being in Soldier all the way. Zack slashed soldier after soldier until the leader was only left.

"Give up, I don't want to have to kill you." The leader through his gun down and removed his helment.

"I sir am Kunsel, former second in comand and friend to Cloud, I will follow my orders even if it means death for I will never give up." Zack pulled his blade up in fighting stance.

"Then Kunsel, die with Soldier honor." Kunsel drew his blade.

"As you Lueitenent Zack Fair." The two charged towards eachother with blades clashing. Zack blocked all of Kunsels attempts to strike him down. Zack could see that he has trained with Cloud. This boy was no older than Cloud, he didn't want to kill him. Zack charged energy in his left hand while using his right to use the sword for blocking.

"Thundaga!" The bolt of lighting hit the boy throwing him across the court yard. Zack put his blade in its sheath on his back. Kunsel stood up and pulled out a syringe.

"What are you doing?" They boy stuck it in his arm.

"I have been given orders to stop you...no matter what." THe boy transformed into a king Behomoth, much like a regular one except tht it was twice as big and ten times as strong.

"Shit!"

(Genesis)

"Sephiroth this is foolish." The two struck blades.

"No your protection of the boy is foolish Genesis, the fact you slept with the boy is foolish Genesis."

"It was a heat of the moment Sephiroth but I care about Cloud alot and I will not alow him to be a weapon." The two fought in a way that look majestic yet chaotic.

"I overheard the professor talking to Cloud and he let slip my true purpose, needless to say I am pissed off that I was a monster created by Shinra and after I kill you and Zack...I will destroy Shinra." The two kept fighting on and on . The two's blades made sparks and flames as they clashed. there was a passion in the fighting between the two, like lovers.Genesis was getting tired and Sephiroth was going to strike but he his blade away.

"We will finish this were it all began." Sephiroth grabbed Genesis and the two faded away to the Reactor in the mountains. The two were inside outside of the main Jenova door just one floor below it.

"Sephiroth are you mad!" Sephiroth laughed.

"Hardly my old friend."

"This is a glass floor if it breaks will both die." Sephiroth drew his blade.

"Then so be it, what is life anyway, I have no parents, no real past that is good and no love from the one person I have always known and cared for." Genesis drew his blade again and felt shocked at Sephiroths confession.

"Sephiroth...we don't have to do this...I care for you...why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was afraid...that you wouldn't care or worse the company would remove you should I faulter in my abilities."

"You shouldn't have cared...I did...I do love you Sephiroth...please...let's stop this." Sephiroth lowered his blade.

"Genesis..."

(Cloud)

Cloud opened his eyes and saw into the lab with clouded vision from the mako. He looked over and saw the professor and with his mind he talked to him.

"HOJO RELEASE ME!" The dark cold voice of the dragon spoke.

"I don't think so Cloud." Cloud felt anger in his body.

"RELEASE ME NOW!" Hojo ignored him and continued with his procedures.

"Soon but we have to get you under control." Cloud felt power course through his body and the glass containment was beggining to crack. Hojo looked and saw the glass breaking.

"No!!" THe glass completly cracked and mako flowed out onto the floor. Cloud walked over and picked Hojo up by the throat.

"NOW YOU DIE." Cloud tightened his grip.

"If you kill me...you will lose yourself." Cloud eyes glowed a pale blue and they slowly dimed to a normal soldier glow.

"I think I am fine...good bye professor." Cloud released him and walked out of the lab. Hojo grabbed his communicator.

"The project has gotten away, terminate the project immediately and anyone in contact with it, send the entire infantry fleet."

"Yes Hojo we will send them." The voice on the other side was Scarlett the weapons head director.

(Zack)

Zack was dodging attacks from this creature, he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

"Damn I am going to die before I see Cloud again." Zack kept dodging attacks while charging energy in his hands.

"Alright...ultima!" The energy sshot from his hands hitting the king behomoth. It didn't phase the creature much. The king behomoth charged at zack headbutting him knocking him across the court yard. The king behomoth ran at him going in to kill him until a katana went through his head. THe behomoth roared in pain and fell down changing back into Kunsel. Cloud walked over to Kunsel kneeling down.

"Kunsel...good bye..." Cloud pulled a rose from the court yard rose bush and placed it in Kunsels hands with his blade facing his feet and the rose facing his face.

"Cloud your alright." Zack hugged Cloud kissing him on the lips.

"Yea, I see you are too." Zack held Cloud tight.

"Lets go Cloud."

"Where, I am a monster and you have been brandoned a traitor."

"We will go to a quiet town and settle down together." Cloud kissed Zack.

"I love you Zack...what is going to hapen to me...I'm a monster." Zack felt tears in his eyes because of what Cloud was saying, Zack slapped Cloud.

"Don't ever fucking say your a monster, because your not...your a kind, wonderful, loving person." Cloud felt tears in his eyes and he kissed Zack.

"Thank you so much Zack for saying that and coming for me." The two kissed eachother deeply but were interupted by gun fire.

"Terminate the project!" The two looked over and saw hundreds of troops come into the city.

"Shit Hojo must have told them to come in." Hojo walked out of the mansion to watch his former project die.

"Lets fight Zack." The two drew blades and charged the troops attacking them. The troops were shocked at their courage. The troops kept firing on and on hitting Zack and Cloud. Cloud looked over and saw Zack fall to the ground. Clouds eyes glowed a pale blue and he roared.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Cloud transformed into a black and red dragon.

"NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!" The dragon charged energy in his mouth, Hojo saw this and ran into the mountains to escape the blast.

(Genesis)

"Come Sephiroth we have to save Cloud." Sephiroth nodded and the two ran out of the reactor and as they left Sephiroth charged energy in his hands shooting it into the reactor blowing it up.

"Never again will her cells be uses to make monsters." The two ran through the mountain path to get back to town.

"Isn't that Hojo?" Sephiroth looked and saw him.

"Hm...yea." Hojo ran into Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth...Cloud has gone beserk...you must stop him." Sephiroth took his masamune and shoved it into Hojo making him fall.

"Die painfully Hojo." The two looked up and saw the dragon and ran back to the town.

(Cloud)

The dragon charged more and more energy as the soldier shot at him and some fled. The dragon who was still Cloud in a way put a proctective shielding around Zack. The dragon released the energy into the town destroying everything in its path, the building were insinerated, the mountains leveled and every soldier died instantly. The dragon transformed back into Cloud falling next to Zack.

"Zack..." Cloud put his hands in Zacks hair. Genesis and Sephiroth came running down the path.

"Cloud...Zack." The two ran over to the couple. Zack opened his eyes and looked at Cloud.

"Cloud...I love you...don't let the dragon take control." Cloud kissed Zacks forhead letting tears fall down from his eyes. The tears fell onto Zack and the wounds healed.

"Cloud look." Cloud looked and saw the wounds.

"Zack...your...alright." Zack got up and picked Cloud up kissing him. Hojo came down the path and the four turned to see him bleeding to death.

"Don't think it's over...ha ha ha...more troops will come and kill you all...ugh.." Blood fell from Hojo's mouth onto the ground that is now ash. The four saw that he had injected himself with four syringes of Mako.

"I will not die that easily...I will become a god!" Sephiroth pulled out his sword and attempted to ram it through Hojo but when it hit his stomache it shattered the blade.

"Ah! It seems that it is already taking effect." Four darts shot into Hojo's back making him fall. The four turks walked up.

"It seems you all are alright, it is time for us to leave." The four stared at the turks blankly.

"It is our orders to take all survivors back." The four didn't move.

"Everything will be fine."

"We have been branded traitors and Cloud is a project to them." Reno stepped forward.

"Come on Cloud...I don't want anything to happen to you." Cloud punched him in the face making him fall.

"Your the one who put me in the train!" Zack went up behind Cloud.

"Babe...he text me telling me where you were and tried to help me save you." Cloud felt bad.

"Reno...I'm sorry." Reno got up and kissed him on the forhead.

"It's ok Cloud...I should have tried harder or just got you out myself but I was afraid." Cloud hugged his friend.

"It's fine Reno lets go but not back to the company."

"Where do you plan to go?" Zack and Cloud looked at eachother.

"Were going to move into a quiet little town and settle...have a family." Reno looked confusingly at them.

"Hojo let it slip I could get pregnent." Zack kissed Cloud loving that news and Reno was shocked.

"I get to be uncle Reno." Cloud rolled his eys.

"Yea." The eight remaning men were tring to decide what to do and how to tell the president about this operation.

"Just lie...say we all died." Tseng pulled out his cell phone.

"Look, on this is your and Clouds life line...he knows that you two are alive and will always know."

"So I am screwed."

"Basically." Cloud turned and kiss Zack.

"Then take me." Zack pulled Cloud back.

"No your not going anywhere."

"Listen lets just sleep in these tents and we'll decide tomorrow." The eight people all went to sleep and Zack had one more nghtamare and this one scared him the most.

( _It was storminng outside with lighting striking down hard into the ground. Zack was on a cliff facing Midgar and to his side he saw someone in a mask, a silver mask that resembled the face of Jenova in a file he saw on her. This thing was looking out at midgar and when Zack looked he saw a city in ruin, The shinra building was destroyed, only parts of it still stood. The top plate had fallen in five of the seven sectors. From what he could see thre was no life and he wondered if this person was responsible._

_"Who...are you...no one comes around here anymore...so who are you?" Zack looked over at the figure, the tone was familiar but he couldn't tell, he only knew now that is was a guy._

_"My name is Zack...who are you?" The figure laughed._

_"I knew a Zack once...he is gone now...you look much like him...after he died...I did too." Zack felt bad and some slight connection to him._

_"Who are you?" the figure looked at him and if he had seen his eyes he would have imagined them to be dead._

_"I will always remember what he said to me before he died infront of me...he said never give up on saving your self and live for him and never allow myself to be lost."_

_"He sounded like a great guy...was he your friend?" The figure laughed again._

_"He was my love...my everything...Zack...I need you." _

_"What happened to him?"_

_"The president of Shinra killed him but I got the last laugh...him...his son...and his wretched company is gone forever."_

_"Where did you bury him?" The figure turned back to watch the lightning crash on the ground._

_"He is in a town buried outside in the yard of our mansion in a special tomb."_

_"What town?"_

_"A town we founded, some of the residents of Midgar went there to live...most of Midgar died though."_

_"Is it a big town?"_

_"Yes...Midgar was destroyed twelve years ago when I was seven-teen."_

_"What did it?"_

_"A dragon...the dragon is no longer in this world...well...his vessel is but he is gone and will never come back." Zack thought about what this could mean._

_"Who is the vessel?"_

_"...me." Zack felt nothing from this information._

_"What is the town called...I'd like to go there."_

_"The town is called...Eclipse...it is where the town of Niblehiem was before it was leveled by the dragon that use to dwell in me."_

_"Who are you?" The figure turned to him._

_"Lets go to the town."_

_"It will take days." _

_"No...just a minute with my power." The figure grabbed Zack and they faded away in fire to the town of Eclipse. Zack looked and saw people and lots of happiness in the people._

_"They are quite happy with life here." Zack looked around and saw kids playing in the street and people talking._

_"There is the mansion he and I lived in for a year before he died...now it's just me and Genesis."_

_"Genesis...as in first class soldier Genesis?" The figure looked at him, Zack didn't know what the expression could be._

_"Yes...he and Sephiroth lived with me here, then Sephiroth was also killed...now me and Genesis are all but happy."_

_"I am so-"_

_"Don't think of saying sorry for you know nothing of what I feel." Zack grabbed the mask and pulled it off and kissed the figure._

_"Oh I think I do Cloud...it's me Zack Fair the love of your life."_

_"Impossible...your dead."_

_"This is way to real for a fucking dream..."_

_"Dream?"_

_"Yes...me and you with Genesis and Sephiroth plus the turks are in the destroyed Niblehiem sleeping."_

_"Then you better leave right away...because Shin-" Zack tried to hear him but his voice died and the dream faded.)_

"Ahhhhh!" Zack sat up in the sleeping bag with sweat dripping from his face.

"Zack what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Cloud...just a dream." Cloud put his hand to Zacks face.

"It must have been really bad to wake you like that...tell me what's up?" Zack kissed Cloud.

"it's nothing babe." Cloud kissed Zack and layed back down. Zack got out of the tent and started a fire to warm up and think about what the dream ment. Zack sat there until morning when everyone got up.

"Zack what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Don't think to hard Zack you might hurt yourself." Zack looked over and saw Cloud come out of the tent looking so innocent.

"Yea...listen what if we remake this town but rename it?" Cloud walked over and sat next to Zack.

"That's what you have been thinking about?"

"No but me and Cloud were going to settle down anyway."

"What is this town going to be called?"

"Eclipse." Cloud looked over at Zack.

"Why Eclipse?"

"I don't know...just a feeling on that it should be called that." Cloud smiled and kissed Zack. The turks walked over and sat down.

"We are going to go back and tell them your all dead and that Cloud and Sephiroth are missing."

"Thanks Tseng."

"No problem Sephiroth." The four got up and as they were leaving the area a couple hundred soldier stormed into the are shooting. Cloud looked over and saw the Turks pull out their guns and shoot but the soldier were to fast and all of the turks were shot first. reno and Rude got off a few shots but in the end all of the turks fell and Cloud charged energy in his hands and released.

"Firaga!" A large stream of fire shot into the soldiers and insinerated them. Cloud ran over to Reno .

"Reno! Come on...you can't die." Reno looked up at his friend.

"I am so sorry...for everything..."

"Reno...please...don't leave me." Reno smiled.

"Don't cry for me Cloud...it's ok...as long as your safe...I-I...stay safe Cloud..." Cloud held his friend in his arms and the other three watched as Cloud cried.

"Reno...Reno...please...Reno...Reno!" Cloud held his friend in his arms as the other three grabbed the fallen turks and layed them down. As the day went on more and more soldiers came to kill them and each set of soldiers died from the three as Cloud still held Reno. Zack walked over to Cloud as the Sun was settining.

"Cloud...we need to lay him over here and get you some rest."

"No...I can't leave him."

"I know how you Feel."

"No you fucking don't...he was my best friend and in front of me he dies...you have no idea how that feels!" Zack lowered his head.

"Cloud were going to bury them here...in our new town...this is for them and us." Cloud nodded and picked up his fallen friend and carried him over to the others.

"The mansion still stands so were going to sleep in there and were going to fix it up and after we bury them were going to start building our new town." Cloud nodded and leaned into Zacks chest.

"Come on...let's sleep."

"What if they send more soldiers?"

"They won't...not after the disaster they have taken...they won't send anymore." Zack picked Cloud up and carried him into the mansion. The two fell asleep in eachothers arms and Zack dremt again but this time it was different.

(_He was in the twon again and he saw the happiness in the twon and it made him happy._

_"Hello Zack." Zack turned around to see a much older Cloud._

_"Hey...so your twenty-nine?" Cloud smiled._

_"Yea." Zack kissed Cloud._

_"Stop...this is a dream but some how it is the future...and maybe that means you don't die...who knows." Zack hugged Cloud as if he hadn't seen him in years._

_"I love you Cloud." Cloud smiled._

_"I know...I want you to see someone." _

_"Who?" Cloud smiled._

_"Kadaj! Come here I want you to see someone." A twelve year old Kadaj ran over to Cloud._

_"What is it dad?"_

_"Kadaj this is Zack...your daddy." Zacks mouth dropped a little,_

_"He is my son?" Cloud nodded._

_"Dad...he's my dad that you said died."_

_"I thought he did...but I guess he is alright." Zack crouched down and Kadaj ran to his arms and hugged him.)_

Zack woke up holding Cloud in his chest, Zack breathed in Clouds sweet scent.

"hmm...Zack." Zack kissed Cloud on the forhead.

"Yes Cloud?" Cloud opened his eyes.

"I love you...and I want you to know I am happy were together."

"Cloud...I love you...come on." The two got out of bed and went outside to see Genesis and Sephiroth already digging holes.

"About time you two got up."

"Don't complain Genesis." Cloud and Zack grabbed shovels and digged holes to put their fallen friends in. Cloud and Zack grabbed marble stones they found in a ruble pile and carved the names of their friends and put it at each of their graves with a special final farewell on them.

"Good bye Reno...we will see eachother again." Cloud put down a rose on each of their graves.

They then began on bulding houses for thier town, the work is obviosly difficult. Genesis and Sephiroth decided to get help.

"listen were going to need people for this town anyway so wee going to get the people of Kalm to come here, they hate being only a few miles from Midgar because of the polution, me and Genesis are going to go up there and get people to move here and help build, there is a helicopter in the back of the mansion so were going to go in nd get people so see ya."

"Wait get supplies to." Genesis noded and he and Sephiroth took off to the helicopter. Cloud decided it was time for a break and grabbed Zack to take one.

"Come on...Zack I want you now." Zack wasn't sure what he ment until lips came crashing to his.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here is another chapter** hope you like it and please review. I haven't got any and I will stop writing.


	8. Divine Punishment

Suicidal Love

() means dreams

Chapter 8: Divine Punishment

Genesis and Sephiroth went into the town of Kalm and talked to the people and many of them gathered their things and left the Town. The population of the town was only thirty so it wasn't a huge amount of people but enough to make a prosperous town. Within days the people went into the new town and began building homes. Within the month the people made the town prosperous with homes and shops, the city was paradise and they loved it. How ever Shinra noticed a decline in products being sold and investigated the town of Kalm to find it was deserted. The news made it back to the president and he knew that his four ex-soldiers were the cause of this. Two fat little men and a beautiful woman walked into the presidents office.

"Sir, should we send soldiers to destroy the town?" The president was looking out his window in his office, he turned around to face his top executives.

"No Heidgar, we need to get my project and Hojo is still missing, we have no clue to his location or if he is even alive."

"Sir, he contacted me and asked me to send in soldiers to kill all who were involved with the project and the project...he may be dead."

"The project is still alive and so is Sephiroth." Scarlet lowered her head.

"We could do a missle strike on the town."

"No if Strife or Sephiroth recognize the helicopter they will retaliate." Palmer lowered his head as well.

"Well there are no more ideas?" All three looked up.

"No sir." The three said in unison.

"Well think of something soon because I want them." The three left and the president took a seat in his chair and smoked a cigar.

(Cloud and Zack eight months later)

The town was happy and the people happy they were no longer under the Shinra rule despite their leaders of the town being ex-soldiers od Shinra. The town thought nothing could go wrong but sometimes happy ever after is forever.The two lovers and founders of Eclipse the new town with no ties to Shinra were enjoying dinner at their home.

"Zack I want to give you something." Cloud pulled out a black jewelry box. Zack took it and opened it.

"Cloud this is your pendent." Cloud nodded taking it and clasping it around Zacks neck.

"Yea, this way you'll always have me with you." Zack kissed his boy friend.

"What is this about?"

"My pendent was given to me by my mother who said my father wanted me to have it and it has always given me luck." Zack kiss his blonde deeply.

"And I want you to marry me Zack." Zack fell back into his chair.

"Cloud...you want to marry me?"

"Yea...I love you and this is our town so we can get married." ack smiled and kissed his lover.

"Yes Cloud I will marry you." Cloud kissed his love and new fiance. Zack carried Cloud to the bedroom for a celbration of their engagment.

(No sex scene...yet one later)

"God I love you Zack." Zack held his lover in his arms breathing in his scent.

"When will we get married?" Zack kissed his lover again

"How about next week Cloud?" Cloud kissed his loves chest and neck.

"I'd love to and then...we can work on a child." Zack smiled and kissed his lover. Zack was happy that despite being twenty he is basically retired and settleing down with the love of his life and hopefully having a family. Zack and Cloud arranged the wedding plans and set up the dinner plans and everything they would need. The next week went by fast and slow at the same time for the two lovers, they were so excited to get married and nervous. They were going to be married in just a half an hour and they would be forever bound to eachother.

"Genesis! I am so nervous." Genesis laughed at his friends nervousness.

"Relax Zack, you love Cloud and he loves you...there is nothing to worry about." Zack was pacing in his waiting room and in just a half an hour he was getting married. Zack ket pacing until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sephiroth walked in the room and sat down.

"Zack it's time for it to begin so let's get out there." Zack took a deep breath and the three walked out.

"Well I have to go to Cloud seeing as I am techinically the maid of honor...or knight of honor." Genesis walked off to Clouds room. Sephiroth and Zack walked to the priest and stood in wait as the ceremony began.

"Genesis...I'm actually getting married." Genesis smiled at his friends happiness.

"Yea...lets go its begun." Cloud nodded and Genesis walked out first and Cloud followed in step as the music played. Cloud walked all the way up and took his position on the left of Zack, The priest began the ceremony for the two lovers.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matramony, if there is anyone who see's why these two shoulde not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." A long pause and he began again with Cloud and Zack exchanging vows.

"Now do you Cloud strife take Zack Fair to be your husband, in sickness and in health for as long as you two shall live?" Cloud smiled.

"Yes, always." The preist nodded.

"And do you Zack fair take Cloud strife to be your husband in sickness and in health so long as you two will live?" Zack smiled.

"You bet I do!" The priest nodded.

"I herebye pronounce you two married...you may kiss." Zack didn't need to be told twice he leaned in and kissed Cloud with as much passion as the first time they ever kissed.

"I love you Cloud." Cloud leaned in and kissed Zack.

"And I love you too." The ceremony ended and the people all went to the after party of the wedding. People congratulating them and wishing them luck. Cloud and Zack set up a great party that the entire town was able to come to. The town partied all night to Cloud and Zacks new bond. The two lovers would be leaving for Wuti on their honeymoon the next morning. The party ended around midnight and the two lovers quickly went to be to celebrate their new level of their relationship. The next morning the two woke up and packed the things they would need for their two week trip.

"Come on Zack! We have to go if were going to be there in a few hours."

"Cloud were going by helicopter, we'll be there before sun down." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"That is so not the point." Zack giggled. Zack put the rest of their bags in the copter and Cloud gave Genesis and Sephiroth a hug saying goodbye.

"See ya guys, we'll be back in two weeks." Genesis smiled.

"You two have a good time, I know me and Seph will with the house to ourselves." Cloud started to laugh.

"Well you guys enjoy yoursleves then." Zack started up the helicopter and Cloud sat in his seat buckling up. Cloud and Zack waved to thier friends as Zack took off. Zack and Cloud were on their way to Wuti and in helicopter it would only take a few hours.

"I can't wait until tonight after dinner Zack...your mine." Zack smiled as he flew the helicopter. With in hours they were in Wuti and they landed in a special port reserved by the emporer of Wuti for them. The two got out and servents carried their bags to the hotel for them in town. Cloud and Zack put stuff down and then they grabbed some money and went out for dinner.

"Ok Cloud lets go in shall we?" Cloud followed his lover into the restraunt and the two sat down waiting for the waiter. The wairter arrived quickly and took their order.

"I'll have the sauted shark." The waiter wrote it down and looked to Zack.

"I'll have the same and a bottle of your best wine." The waiter took it down and smiled while leaving.

"Best wine huh."

"Yea...this is our honeymoon." In mintues the waiter came out with their food and wine.

"Here you go, please enjoy." Zack opened the bottle and poured some of the red wine into Cloud and his glass. The two ate the dinner silently, talking occasionally. Cloud would sip his wine and when he finished he took no more not wanting a repeat of months ago. The two finished their dinner and left to go back to the Hotel. Zack kissed Cloud as they entered their room, he kissed down hi neck and led him to the bed.

"Cloud...I love you." Cloud kised him quickly and took his shirt off. Zack started to kiss down Clouds chest and would lick his nipples makking them hard. The two quickly ripped their clothes off and Zack pushed Cloud onto the bed. Zack reached over on the nightstand and grabbed some oil and lathered him slef and his fingers.

"Ok Cloud I am going to stretch you." Cloud smiled and leaned up and kiss Zack. Zack put one finger in and moved it around making his entrance wider. Zack put in two more fingers and stretched him more.

"Ok Cloud I am going in." Cloud smiled at his lover while he layed on his back. Zack put his cock at the netrance and put it in slowly.

"Ah...ohhhh..." Zack pushed his cock all the way in and moved out slowly picking up speed.

"Zack harder, faster." Zack obey gladly making Cloud moan.

"Oh GOD! Hmmmmmmmm..."

"Cloud...oh god...oh god.." Zack sped up his pace and went a little harder.

"Zack! Zack...Zack...Zack!" Zack kept thrusting coming to climax.

"Cloud I'm going to cum." Cloud was moaning.

"Cum in me Zack." Zack kept thrusting into Cloud finally coming with Cloud at the smae time.

"OH GOD ZACK!" Zack collapsed on Cloud after pulling out.

"Cloud...I-I...love you." Zack and Cloud were breathing heavily.

"I-I-I...L-love you too." Zack and Cloud kept kissing and finally falling asleep in bed.

(President Shinra)

The president watched out his window as his executives kept thinking. Scarlet came into the office with a final proposition.

"Mr. President, I have an idea we should occupy the town that Zack and Cloud founded, Cloud won't destroy the town so he should come along quietly." The president nodded.

"This is good, get on it right away we leave tomorrow." Scarlet smiled and left making the proper arrangements. The next day The president went to his helicopter leaving for the town of Eclipse, he left his son in charge and soon they were off to the town. From Midgar to Eclipse it took two days but when they got there, there was hardly any resistance. It was only Genesis and Sephiroth who made any real resistance and they were quickly overwhelmed by the soldiers.

"No need to fuss Sephiroth, we only want Cloud and Zack." Genesis glared at the president.

"You'll pay for this president Shinra." The president only smiled.

"I don't think so, take them away into the lower level of the mansion." The soldiers took Genesis and Sephiroth away.

"They'll be back in a couple weeks." They took shelter in homes for the next two weeks.

(Cloud and Zack)

The two lovers left Wutie early in the morning to get back to Eclipse.

"Come on Cloud!" Cloud came walking slowly and tired.

"I'm sorry Zack I am just so tired." The got in and took off back to Eclipse.

"go to sleep Cloud we'll be there by noon." Cloud nodded and went to sleep. The two arrived in Eclipse and when they got out they saw tht there was no one in the city and the two began to panic. Zack pulled out his cell and phoned Sephiroth.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sephiroth!" Zack heard a laugh on the other end.

"Sorry Zack but this is president Shinra." Zacks eyes buldged.

"Where are they?"

"Everyone is fine young Zackary, their not allowed to leave their homes."

"Where is Genesis and Sephiroth?"

"In the lower part of the mansion."

"They will be safe so long as you and Cloud come quietly."

"Fuck you!"

"Fine be that way, however we won't kill them just so we don't risk your boy toy going beserk but you will be surrounded." Hundreds of soldier came out of homes and alley ways pointing their guns at the two lovers. The president came out shortly and welcomed them.

"Well Strife your coming with us and your boy friend too."

"How about I kill you all."

"Well you could but that would obliterate the town and the people...so what will it be...them or your self." Cloud looked to Zack and Zack nodded.

"Fine...just leave them alone."

"Good man, arrest them and take them to our helicopter." Soldier handcuffed the two lovers and led the to the helicopter. The president went into the helicopter wth the two prisoners and the shinra people left the town as they said they would, Genesis and Sephiroth came out to make sure everyone was fine. The helicopte was on its way back to Midgar where the president would deal with them.

"What do you want from us?"

"You back in the lab, we luckily found Hojo and sent him back days ago and as for your lover..." The president looked over to a soldier and the soldier grabbed Zack and put him in front of the president on his knees. President Shinra pulled out a gun and Cloud struggled in his cuffs.

"Cloud!" Cloud continued to struggle. "CLOUD!" Cloud looked at his lover.

"It's ok...Cloud...never give up on saving your self...live for me now...and never lose your self to the dragon in you." The president ocked his pistol and shot Zack through the chest and pushed him off the helicopter into the ocean a couple hundred feet below.

"Zack!!" Cloud broke the cuffs and grabbed one of the soldier breaking his neck and he elbowed the othe one in the face with such force that it snapped his neck as well.

"Well Mr. President..." Cloud walked over to him and as the president was going to shoot Cloud knocked the gun away and grabbed him by his neck and coat.

"Go to hell Mr. President!" Cloud pulled out a dagger they didn't get and shoved it into the presidents back and threw him off the helicopter. Cloud then shot thunder spells and fire spells destroying the rest of the soldiers that came with them. Cloud used one final shaodw flare that Sephiroth taught him and he blew up what was left of the helicopters. Cloud killed the piolet and took control flying to Midgar and as he came up to it he launched evrey missle into the city hitting the buildings and support beams. Cloud the flew it towards the Shinra building top office and jumped out transforming into the dragon one last time as the helicopter flew into the building blowing it up. Cannons and guns were firing at him from the plate and Cloud flew up above them all charging the most energy he ever has. Cloud looked down at the city.

"DIE..." Cloud released the energy and it flew into the city destroying it, The Shinra building had fire blowing out every floor as the energy struck and five of the sector plates fell destroying it all. Cloud transformed back and landed on a cliff outside of the city and watched it all burn. Cloud could feel that the dragon was gone and that some of him self was too. Days later Cloud returned to the city and met with Genesis and Sephiroth telling them the news.

"Dead...no he can't be." Cloud let tears flow from his eyes and then he left and went to the reactor and inside he found the armor of Jenova from the destruction of it almost a year ago. Cloud picked up the mask and put on a black cloak leaving the town once again to go to Junon the last remaining parts of Shinra. Cloud went in and killed everone that was shinra with just his sword and magic, the sword he used was Zacks. The people ran in fear and men and women cried in pain as he would pick and choose who suffered and who died quickly.

"You all caused this when you joined the company!" The people tried fighting back but everyone who tried failed.

"You killed him and now you all pay." Cloud finished off the city and went back home to live out his miserable life in the best way he could for Zack.

(Mideel months later)

"We have no idea who he is only that he washed up on shore months ago not knowing who he was either, he only knew that the pendent he had was from someone who loved him." The doctors walked down to a hut where the man with black hair and jade eyes lived.

"What is he going to do?"

"Not sure."

(Twelve years later,same location)

" Were going to give him this bullet, we just analysed it and it's from Shinra."

"Shinra! Twelve years ago ago it was wiped out...you think he did it?"

"No..." The doctors walked in and greeted the man.

"Hello." The man turned around.

"Oh hi!"

"Please sit down." The man sat down and the doctor handed him a bullted casing.

"We found this in you months ago when you came here." The man looked at it and grabbed his head having the memories flood back into his head.

"Cloud!!" The doctor grabbed him.

"Settle down, what is it?"

"I remember who I am and who gave me this...my name is Zack fair and Cloud Strife the love of my life gave me this." The doctor was shocked that he remembered anything.

"I guess your going to leave then." Zack nodded.

"Yes thank you for everything you did but I have to see him." The doctor nodded and gave him keys.

"Here you can take one of our vehicles and get to him, it's been great having you here Zack." Zack grabbed the keys and packed his clothes and left.

"Goodbye! Thank you for all you have done!" Zack drove off and thought about where he should go.

"I know...the cliff." Zack drove his car to where midgar was and drove on to the cliff to see a familiar strange figure standing there watching Midgar. Zack walked up looking at Midgar noticing it was storming and that Midgar was demolished, five of the seven plates fell and the Shinra building was barely standing. The figure turned to Zack.

_"_Who...are you...no one comes around here anymore...so who are you?" Zack looked over at the figure knowing who it was but pretended he didn't.

"My name is Zack...who are you?" The figure laughed.

"I knew a Zack once...he is gone now...you look much like him...after he died...I did too." Zack felt bad.

"Who are you?" the figure looked at him and if he had seen his eyes he would have imagined them to be dead.

"I will always remember what he said to me before he died infront of me...he said never give up on saving your self and live for him and never allow myself to be lost."

"He sounded like a great guy...was he your friend?" The figure laughed again.

"He was my love...my everything...Zack...I need you."

"What happened to him?"

"The president of Shinra killed him but I got the last laugh...him...his son...and his wretched company is gone forever."

"Where did you bury him?" The figure turned back to watch the lightning crash on the ground.

"We couldn't get the body but we made a tomb for him."

"What town?"

"A town we founded, some of the residents of Midgar went there to live...most of Midgar died though."

"Is it a big town?"

"Yes...Midgar was destroyed twelve years ago when I was seven-teen."

"What did it?"

"A dragon...the dragon is no longer in this world...well...his vessel is but he is gone and will never come back." Zack thought about what this could mean.

"Who is the vessel?"

"...me." Zack felt nothing from this information.

"What is the town called...I'd like to go there."

"The town is called...Eclipse...it is where the town of Niblehiem was before it was leveled by the dragon that use to dwell in me."

"Who are you?" The figure turned to him.

"Lets go to the town."

"It will take days."

"No...just a minute with my power." The figure grabbed Zack and they faded away in fire to the town of Eclipse. Zack looked and saw people and lots of happiness in the people.

"They are quite happy with life here." Zack looked around and saw kids playing in the street and people talking.

"There is the mansion he and I lived in for a year before he died...now it's just me, Sephiroth and Genesis."

"Genesis...as in first class soldier Genesis?" The figure looked at him, Zack didn't know what the expression could be.

"Yes...he and Sephiroth live with me here...now me, Sephiroth and Genesis are all but happy."

"I am so-"

"Don't think of saying sorry for you know nothing of what I feel." Zack grabbed the mask and pulled it off and kissed the figure.

"Oh I think I do Cloud...it's me Zack Fair the love of your life."

"Impossible...your dead." Zack pulled the pendent from under his shirt.

"No...I lived and was saved by the people of Mideel, I lost my memory and,I'm sorry." Cloud touched his own eyes and felt tears.

"I-I have tears...I thought they were gone." Zack kissed Cloud again.

"Zack...if I had known...I would have found you." Zack smiled and kissed his love, it's nothing to worry about...I'm here now." Cloud laughed and hugged his lover.

"Yes and you'll never leave me again." Zack kissed his love and cloud kissed back.

"So your twenty nine?" Cloud nodded.

"Yea and your thirty two...old man." Zack punched Cloud in the shoulder.

"I joke...you look no older than tweny five."

"The doctor said the Mako from the sea may have prevented ageing or atleast slowed it." Cloud looked over.

"I want you to see someone."

"Who?" Cloud smiled.

"Kadaj! Come here I want you to see someone." A twelve year old Kadaj ran over to Cloud.

"What is it dad?"

"Kadaj this is Zack...your daddy." Zacks mouth dropped a little,

"He's my son?" Cloud nodded. Kadaj looked up.

"I thought you said daddy was dead." Cloud leaned down and kissed his son's forhead.

"I thought he was but he wasn't...now were a family." Kadaj looked over at Zack and Zack leaned down and the boy ran into his arms.

"Daddy!" Zack held his sone for the first time ever and he felt tears in his eyes,

"Yea...I'm your daddy." Cloud and Zack were able to finally setle down like they wanted. They no longer had to worry about Shinra and battles or the dragon because it was gone forever...all of it and they could finally be happy. The town welcomed Zack back and Sephiroth and Genesis were happy to see their friend, they also had a son named Yazoo. The town was happy and the world was free of the Shinra forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is it! I liked this story alot and I hope you guys did too despite the lack of reviews, lots of hits but no reviews. What ever, I hope you atleast review the final chapter.


End file.
